


Hide and Seek

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [119]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Booty Calls, Gallavich, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Just had a dream about this last night so I need to to come true haha. It's late at night and Ian is sneaking Mickey into the house (Mickey hadn't come out yet) and then Fiona and Deb come home and Mickey has to hide</i>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from <a href="http://swore-to-shake-it-up.tumblr.com/">swore-to-shake-it-up</a></span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

"You go all out for a booty call don't you?" Ian asked as he silently opened and closed the back door, letting Mickey sneak in.

"If you call walkin' five blocks with a hard-on 'all out', now you gonna make good on what what you said or was it all for nothin'?" Mickey asked with a smirk and Ian chuckled a little.

"You realise that the whole point of dirty text messages is that you're not in the same room as one another?" Ian said.

Mickey grinned and then shrugged, "Yeah but ain't it more fun this way?"

Ian grinned, walking back into the lounge area and sitting down on the couch. Mickey walked over to him and stood in front of him, biting his lip as he stared down at Ian in his thin T-shirt and boxers.

Ian's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, part of him wondering if Mickey was going to let him kiss him this time. Sometimes he did, other times he didn't. If he got him wrecked enough first then he could always steal a kiss and he wouldn't even bitch about it afterwards.

He didn't push it yet though, instead he reached out to grab Mickey's jeans and unbuckled them, pulling them down so that Mickey could step out of them and kick them out of the way as he climbed over Ian's lap, knee's either side of his thighs.

He hadn't been lying, he was already mostly hard and the feel of his hot breath fanning out over Ian's face as he ground his hips down into him had Ian already getting tight in his boxers. His hands reached for Mickey's waist, pulling him down a little harder and Mickey smirked again, loving the control he had over Ian.

"Oh you like it harder, huh?" he said with a grin, quiet enough so as not to wake anyone else in the house.

"Not as hard as you," Ian said, "Isn't that what we got up to before you decided to stop texting and walk your ass over here?"

"You want to get up to that now?" Mickey asked, rolling his hips a few more times.

Ian was about to make some smart-ass quip when they both heard keys and voices at the front door.

"Shit, Fiona and Debs..." Ian said and Mickey scrambled off him.

"What the fuck, thought everyone was asleep?" Mickey hissed, grabbing his jeans and looking for a place to hide.

"I thought they were, forgot the two of them were still out!" he said. "Quick, quick, under the stairs!"

Mickey climbed in behind the curtain, the space was bigger than he'd thought, and Ian closed it behind him just in time to avoid his sisters seeing him.

"No, believe me, that's not how it would have gone," Fiona laughed. "Hey Ian, thought you'd be asleep by now," she said when she saw him.

"Uh, yeah, couldn't sleep, just came down for a glass of water," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" Debbie asked as Ian stood against the wall with one foot up against it as he tried to conceal his hard-on.

"Just thinking, trying things to uh, you know, get me tired," he said.

The two of them just looked at one another for a moment before seemingly believing him.

"Okay, well don't stay up too long, alright? Get some sleep," Fiona said, coming over to kiss him on the head.

He nodded and Debbie waved to him from the stairs.

"All I'm trying to do," he said. "Night."

He knew he was going to have to go up there to pretend to go back to bed, mouthing the words ' _be back_ ' to Mickey as he grabbed a glass of water and went upstairs.

He was definitely going to get yelled at for this.

It was only about twenty minutes later that he thought he could sneak back downstairs without anyone hearing. He headed down and cautiously pulled back the curtain to see Mickey glaring at him.

"What? What was I supposed to do?" he asked.

"You could have gotten in here with me you dick," he said, getting up onto his knees and reaching for the band of Ian's boxers.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked and Mickey just rolled his eyes because his lover really was a fucking idiot.

"I'm getting your dick in here with me, but you can stay the fuck out there," he said and Ian nearly laughed.

"We should play hide and seek more often then," he teased.

"You make me hide like this again I'll fucking kill you," Mickey said.

"Noted," Ian said, grinning to himself because he was definitely going to make Mickey hide like that again.


End file.
